


He found me.

by Lin1347, tintinka



Category: Originals
Genre: M/M, Анилингус, Инцест, Нездоровые отношения, Отец/сын, Родитель/ребёнок инцест, Сомнительное согласие, вампиры, драма, кровь, педофилия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24604282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lin1347/pseuds/Lin1347, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tintinka/pseuds/tintinka
Summary: По многочисленным заявкам и просьбам, ау по собственной вселенной.
Relationships: Николас/Микки
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Зефир любит рассказывать о том, как красив дождь. Запах асфальта после дождя, стена воды, не дающая даже взглянуть, что там дальше, и даже чёрные грибки зонтиков - всё это приводит её практически в щенячий восторг. Миша дождь ненавидит.   
Стук капель по стёклам приемной сливается для него в невыносимую какофонию звуков, из-за которых гудит голова. Но есть и плюсы, которые ему приходится признавать. Например, никто не попадает к ним в дождь. Тем более в такой ливень. Миша практически уверен, что за шумом грома попросту не слышно тех, кому нужна была бы помощь. Их утаскивают в темноту переулков голодные тени, затыкая им рты и перегрызая вены, одну за другой.   
Миша ёжится.   
В приемной никого, даже Келли под шумок сбежала, оставив его одного на порядочно так затянувшемся дневном дежурстве. Он разорял бы клинику выплатой сверхурочных, если б спал с главврачом ещё на ранней поре интернатуры, однозначно намекавшего, как и чем Миша может помочь себе в жизни. Наверняка поэтому он сейчас, как идиот, торчит один посреди глубокой ночи на работе. Принципиальный и гордый, да. Поразительно, как его ещё не уволили за слишком острый язык.  
Тоскливо взглянув на часы и на главный выход, он вздыхает, в очередной раз задумавшись о том, как добираться домой, пусть и всего через дорогу, но без зонта и куртки — как-то не обзавёлся. Разве что вплавь, хотя проще остаться ночевать в палате, больничный ему никто не оплатит.   
Миша барабанит пальцами по стойке и прислоняется к ней лбом. Холодно. Тонкая ткань хирургического костюма совершенно не греет, а надевать футболки под низ он не любит, слишком уж много заморочек, если какому-то срочнику приспичит тебя обблевать с ног до головы.   
Хлопает дверь парадного входа, Миша даже не дёргается — ни плачут, ни кричат — значит, не так все плохо, могут и потерпеть.  
Подходят неспешно, он слышит неторопливые, почти вальяжные шаги. Пахнет чём-то терпким, дорогим и смутно знакомым, Миша приподнимает голову, озадаченно пытаясь понять, откуда он помнит этот запах.   
Кричать он начинает даже раньше, чем понимает, почему кричит, сильные руки сжимают его в объятиях.  
Ладони скользят под тонкую ткань, Миша чувствует пальцы. Они ледяные, но он всё равно чувствует почти полузабытый жар, растекающийся по животу, вниз к коленкам, мгновенно слабнущим. Тело всё ещё помнит как себя вести, хотя сам он себя убедил что это не так.   
Миша дёргается, пытаясь вырваться, его руки бесполезны сейчас, он пинается ногами, прекрасно понимая, что бьет по чужим. Его отпускают, и он сразу же оборачивается, испуганно прижимаясь к стойке. Снова, как тогда, тонет в синих глазах убийцы.  
\- привет, пап, - выжимает он из себя с нервным смешком. Пятнадцать лет игры в прятки лишь для того, чтобы тот, от кого они с мамой бежали, нашёл его спустя только один разговор с Питером. Надо было оставить непутевого братца охотникам, может, тот бы и не сдал его отцу. Миша трясет головой в надежде на то, что это — лишь сон, что он задремал на стойке в ожидании медсестры. Он не просыпается.   
Портрет углём перед ним: чёрные волосы, чёрная аккуратная щетина и белое лицо с узором серых вен по вискам и у рта. Его Миша представлял каждый раз, когда напивался до соплей в клубе, его представлял, пока признавался Антону в любви, валяясь у друга в ногах, с ним перед глазами кончал в те редкие разы, когда находил силы подрочить в душе. Миша испуганно замирает, только звук его дыхания и шум дождя слышны. Никто не услышит, если он начнёт кричать.

— Спи, солнышко.   
Николас легко подхватывает заснувшего мальчика на руки. По коже того идут мурашки, когда он доверчиво жмётся к чужой груди, согревая шею мягким дыханием. Немного подумав, мужчина снимает куртку и заворачивает парня в неё, прежде чем выйти под дождь, к ожидающей его машине. 

***

Миша просыпается от странного ощущения — выспался. Он потягивается и поводит плечами, выгибая вечно ноющую от дешёвых матрасов спину. Затем ошеломлённо моргает, но ничего не меняется - комната остаётся прежней. Остатки сна мгновенно слетают, сердце заполошенно стучит.   
Он не понимает, сколько проспал. За панорамным окном небоскрёба простирается тысячью огней ночной город.   
Миша замирает, чувствуя на себе взгляд. Странный зуд от этого ощущения мурашками растёкся по коже. Он проводит рукой по шее, обнаружив на ней мягкий ворот свитера. Это та самая любимая вещь из детства, однажды вытащенная из отцовского шкафа. Папа. Воспоминания о (вчерашнем? Сегодняшнем?) позднем вечере резко заставляют его вскинуться, испуганно озираясь по сторонам. Нашёл. Отец сидит в кресле перед кроватью, возле зажжённого электрического камина, и встаёт, видя, что Миша проснулся. Оранжевая полоска огня очерчивала профиль, затемняя всё остальное. В полумраке синие глаза отбрасывали блики, как кошачьи.   
Миша отползает назад, пока затылок не начинает холодить кожаное изголовье кровати. Он молчит под пристальным, будто голодным, взглядом.  
— Спустя пятнадцать лет даже не скажешь, что скучал? — спокойно спрашивает отец. Внутри у Миши рвётся что-то на части, одна половина вопит голосом всех тех соцработников, психологов и матери, что читали ему статьи об изнасиловании и Стокгольмском синдроме, а вторая, никогда не слушавшая подобных бредней, помнящая, что его любят, счастливо смеётся. "Он меня нашёл. Наконец-то."   
— Немного занят был, — лицо у Миши перекашивает при одном только воспоминании об одинаково разных кабинетах, одних и тех же вопросах и ожидании одних и тех же ответов.  
"Он Вас изнасиловал? Вам не понравилось? Вы боитесь, что он Вас найдёт?"  
"Да. Да. Да."   
Отец легко отвечает.  
— А я скучал.   
У Миши дрожат губы.   
— Они сказали, что помогут. Произошедшее было неправильным, — он сам не понимает, зачем это говорит, кого убеждает. Внутри растекается жгучий стыд — он не должен этого говорить. Не должен говорить такому спокойному сейчас отцу, который — Миша это чувствует — улыбается.   
— Неужели?  
— Ты меня изнасиловал. Мне было пятнадцать. Почему сейчас? Мне же стало легче. Тебе нравится делать мне больно?   
Ему тридцать, Миша стал в два раза старше, но ничего, ничего не забыл.  
На секунду в глазах Николаса появляется пугающее остервенение, ещё секунда — и он прижимает Мишу к мягкому изголовью кровати. Сейчас это уже не тот спокойный, идеальный знакомый, на которого нельзя было и помыслить, что он имеет своего сына, это тот самый Николас, с которым знаком только Миша. И сейчас отец был в таком гневе, которого и пятнадцать лет назад нынешний хирург не помнил. Он быстро шепчет Мише на ухо, пребывая в тихом бешенстве:  
— Не было ни одного дня, чтобы я причинил тебе ту боль, которой ты не хотел. Ты помнишь это? Ты помнишь, как ты плакал, умоляя меня продолжить, давить сильнее, не останавливаться?  
Миша сглатывает, часто дыша. Будто давно позабытое, но такое приятное чувство накатывает на него. Тёплый свитер — тот самый, который в 14-15 лет он не снимал почти ни на секунду. И Николас по-новому, но так знакомо прижимает его к стенке. Не хватает только одного кусочка, элемента, который Миша будто забыл, но он узнает его сразу же, как только тот появится.   
И Николас даёт его ему.  
— Так скажи мне, Микки, сейчас я делаю тебе больно?   
Миша жмурится. Это уже не тридцатилетний хирург. Наружу из этой оболочки вылезает подросток, хныкающий от тесноты в шортах, от излишнего жара, от всего того, что так легко мог снять с него папа.  
— Микки, скажи мне, тебе больно? — продолжает шептать отец. Он видит метаморфозы, происходящие с его Микки, и, наблюдая за ними, получает искреннее удовольствие. Голос его теперь злорадно-сладок.   
— Нет. — "Нет, папочка, мне не больно, но я хочу, чтобы было", — Миша кусает губы, только бы не говорить этого. Это ведь было неправильно. Это было больно. Это было слишком рано и это произошло с его родным отцом: ведь столько лет столько взрослых не могло ошибаться? — То есть, мне больно! От того, что ты так близко! Ты давишь!   
Николас глядит на съёжившегося, зажмурившего глаза сына.   
— Микки, ты врёшь мне. Ты же знаешь, я не люблю, когда ты врёшь. Скажи мне, где же тебе больно?   
"Вот тут, папочка, прямо между ног болит и чешется, помоги мне, пожалуйста".  
— Микки, я ведь даже почти не касаюсь твоего тела, ты съёжился сам. Где же тебе больно?   
"Там, где ты не касаешься, папочка".   
— Там, где ты трогал! — Миша не смеет открыть глаз. Он знает, что с закрытыми у него больше шансов противостоять папе, ведь яркие глаза Николаса подавят его восстание окончательно.   
— И где же я, по-твоему, трогал? — Николас довольно глядит то на напряжённое его лицо, то на стояк, то на такие знакомые попытки прикрыть стояк тем самым свитером. В детстве это у Миши получалось немного успешнее. — Микки, неужели тебе нужна отцовская помощь? — он мягко проводит рукой по стояку через трусы, забираясь пальцами под свитер, заставляя Мишу застонать — с закрытыми глазами ожидать этого поглаживания никак не вышло. — Я снова делаю больно? Ответь же. Я же не кусаюсь, — он усмехается, — если не попросишь.   
– Не надо! — "Да, папочка, пожалуйста, укуси меня, прошу".  
Рука Николаса дразняще скользит вверх под свитером. Когти обводят линию ключиц, ласково щекоча, и спускаются обратно к лобку, оглаживая всё, до чего дотягиваются.   
— Тебе нельзя открывать твой лживый ротик. Если ты не собираешься говорить отцу правду, я доберусь до неё другими путями, — губы почти касаются уха, и Миша уже сознаёт, что хочет отцовских поцелуев. — Мы сыграем с тобой в игру, как в детстве. В отличие от твоих бесстыжих губ, глаза мне никогда не врут. Посмотри на меня, Микки, и я решу все твои проблемы. Я снова сделаю тебе хорошо. Только открой свои глазки. — он тихо смеётся, уже зная, какой будет реакция. — Посмотри на меня, мой маленький.  
Миша закусывает до крови губу, жмурится, перед глазами плывут круги, когда он распахивает глаза, чувствуя, как весь трясётся, поднимает взгляд и тонет в чёрных омутах напротив. Отец прижимает его за талию к себе, рычит низко и утробно, облизывая выросшие клыки, Миша начинает хныкать во весь голос. Перед глазами плывёт желанный образ, как клыки прокусывают кожу, погружаясь в тёплую плоть. Отец победно ухмыляется и целует его, жадно и собственнически, как Мише хотелось, чтобы его поцеловали без всех этих ритуальных танцев про свободу воли и личное пространство.  
Знакомое возбуждение накрывает такой сильной волной, какую Миша не испытывал уже очень давно. Лёгкие будто отказываются дышать, сейчас его воздух — дыхание урчащего папочки над ним. Он уже прижимается сам, и, слыша довольную усмешку, обнимает Николаса за шею, часто дыша. Сейчас уже было глубоко плевать на те пятнадцать лет разлуки, на всё то осточертевшее промывание мозгов, на всё, кроме папы, наконец такого близкого сейчас.   
Николас отстраняется, стягивает с себя одежду и взглядом показывает Мише на его плавки. Миша привстает чтобы их снять, но путается из-за собственной неуклюжести, и почти падает с кровати. Падает прямо в руки отца, довольно за ним наблюдающего. Тот сам стаскивает с Миши трусы и помогает забраться обратно в постель. Парень глухо кричит, комкая простыни, когда отец, поцеловав его в бедро, поднимается выше и любовно раздвигает ягодицы, чтобы вжаться между ними лицом. У Миши перед глазами фейерверки взрываются, пока отцовский язык вовсю хозяйствует между его ног, щетина колет чувствительную кожу, он даже плачет, не вынося столько ощущений сразу. Словно кто-то выкрутил настройки чувствительности на максимум и оставил его разбираться с последствиями. Отец отстраняется и берет Мишу под коленку, мимолётом огладив кожу под ней, наслаждаясь, как задыхается от этого жеста парень, и закидывает ногу себе на плечо, вторую он заводит за поясницу, и Миша понятливо подвигается ближе, заслужив одобрительную улыбку, от которой все тает внутри.   
Сухая ладонь скользит к сразу же сжавшемуся колечку мышц, и Николас тянется к смазке, спрятанной под подушкой. Выдавливает едва ли не половину тюбика, простынь тут же становится мокрой, а между ног хлюпает.  
Миша нервно хихикает.  
— А ты всё предугадал, да?  
— Заткни свой лживый ротик, — ласково советует папа. — Иначе я заткну тебе его сам. 

Отец расслабленно ему улыбается, глядя как Миша ойкает, когда в него скользит один палец. В конце концов, он знает о его теле все, поэтому не ждёт лишнего, и сразу проталкивает ещё один, прекрасно зная как Миша любит, и безошибочно скользит к простате. Миша прогибается до хруста в спине, надрывно и высоко стонет, погруженный в свой личный рай, чем и пользуется отец, чтобы протолкнуть третий палец. 

— Пожалуйста. пожалуйста, папочка!   
Николас вытаскивает пальцы и приставляет член к покрасневшему входу, Миша громко хныкает, когда он толкается внутрь, сжимая парня за бёдра. Он вжимает Мишу в кровать всем своим весом, и спрашивает:  
— И сколько человек слышало эти стоны? Я убью каждого, солнышко.  
Это даже не угроза, просто констатация факта.   
Миша плачет, цепляется за отцовские плечи и между резкими толчками выдыхает:  
— Никого, кроме тебя. только ты.

На мгновение отец замирает, Миша не видит его торжествующей улыбки, когда тот легко подтягивает его к себе и ускоряется. Миша кладёт подбородок на отцовское плечо и цепляется за его спину, оставляя тонкие, сразу же заживающие царапины. У него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, и вырываются громкие и истеричные рыдания, он слишком чувствительный, чтобы кончать без слез.   
Отцу это всегда нравилось.   
— Тебе хорошо?   
Миша стонет в ответ, мешая крики со слезами.   
— Да. Сильнее. Пожалуйста.  
"Он Вас изнасиловал? Вам не понравилось? Вы боитесь, что он Вас найдёт?"  
"Нет. Нет. Нет."   
Отец резко толкается и рычит, внутри всё заполняется теплом, Миша со стоном выгибается, кончая, и с восторгом глядит как кружат звёзды по потолку.  
Николас медленно выходит из него, наблюдая как Миша обессилено падает на мокрые простыни, из задницы у него течёт, а глаза слипаются. Отец нежно гладит его шею.   
— Скучал по этому?  
Миша едва находит в себе силы ответить.  
— Да, папочка.  
Николас склоняется над ним и влажно целует.


	2. Chapter 2

Сон стекает тягуче, словно ниточка карамели, никак не желая разрываться, выпускать из нежных грёз. Тело так полузабыто-сладко болит, что Миша тихо стонет, потягиваясь сквозь сон, приоткрывает глаза, глядя из-под темных ресниц на отца, лежащего рядом. Взгляд цепляется за мощную грудную клетку, мерно приподнимающуюся при каждой вкусной затяжке, ползёт вниз - к очерченному прессу, и устремляется к тёмной дорожке волос, скрытой наполовину накинутым сверху одеялом. В лицо так не вовремя бросается кровь, Миша распахивает глаза, сверху весело хмыкает отец и выпускает стойку терпкого дыма. Парень приподнимается на локтях и смотрит ему в лицо, расслабленное и довольное, синие глаза мерцают в полумраке, пожирая его.

— выспался? 

— я проспал смену. — совершенно по-дурацки отвечает Миша, глядя на закинутую за голову руку, в голове совершенно бестолковые мысли, но даже они лучше той блаженной пустоты, что гудит каждый раз при взгляде на сигару, прижимающуюся к отцовским губам.

— тебе не нужно больше работать. я позабочусь обо всем сам. — вот так просто отсекает пятнадцать лет беспрерывной учебы и борьбы отец.  
Миша озадаченно молчит, чувствуя как внутри разливается удовлетворение. Больше ничего не надо решать, не надо думать, беспокоиться тоже не надо. Папа обо всем позаботиться и сделает это лучше него. Он трясёт головой, сглатывая ставшую горькой слюну. Перечить папе, словно ломать самому себе кости.

— я хочу работать.

— разве? на самом деле не хочешь, - папа насмешливо ухмыляется. — тебе всегда хотелось сидеть в своём тёплом углу и чтобы на тебя никто не смотрел, кроме меня. ты плакал когда другие дети пытались до тебя дотронуться, пришлось учить тебя дома до средней школы. сейчас тебе нравится когда кто-то кроме меня тебя трогает?

— да. — нет, он ненавидит это. Ненавидит каждое прикосновение, даже от лучших друзей, они оставляют фантомные ожоги. Он пытается содрать их мочалкой, стоя под горячим, почти кипятком, душем. И это точно нездорово. Папа прав, ничего не изменилось. Папа знает это и без него.

— снова врешь мне, Микки. Ты плохо себя ведёшь. 

Отец выдыхает ему в лицо струю дыма и Миша жмурится. Когда открывает глаза, то видит как отец делает глубокую затяжку и наклоняется к его губам. Он зачарованно смотрит в темные глаза и послушно открывает рот, вдыхая дым и чувствуя как от него ведёт и без того пьяные мысли. Хочется прикосновений, чтобы отец трогал его, сжимал так крепко, что на белой коже остались синие следы от пальцев. Хочется..хочется так много всего. Всего, о чем он запрещал себе даже думать всё это время.  
Николас отстраняется и продолжает неспешно курить.

— Ты ведь уже такой большой мальчик. Такой самостоятельный. — по узким губам расползается хитрая улыбка. — хочешь работать? Давай. Папочка ждёт твоей усердной работы, Микки. — Он взглядом указывает на свой стояк, скрытый под одеялом.  
Миша испуганно моргает и прикусывает нижнюю губу. Уши и щеки горят. Руки потряхивают от нервозности — все те разы, что у них были, отец делал всё сам. Раздевал, целовал, укладывал на спину и раздвигал ноги. Всегда он. Контролировал всё, закидывал лодыжки себе на плечи, держал за бедра и всегда следил чтобы он кончил до снопа искр из глаз. А тут внезапно Мише предлагают сделать всё самому. Это пугает. Ему будет больно.  
Миша опирается на руки и перекидывает ногу через отца, усаживаясь на его бёдра. Между ног больно колет застывшая после ночи сперма, Николас понятливо ухмыляется, берет с тумбочки тюбик лубриканта и протягивает сыну. Дрожащими руками Миша забирает смазку и выдавливает себе на руку, с дуру выжав тюбик до конца, в воздухе растекается запах ванили.

— обопрись о меня. — говорит отец. Миша кладёт ладони ему на грудь, и так действительно легче.  
Он немного съезжает вниз, оттолкнувшись руками и чувствует как горячий член отца елозит рядом по коже. Скользнув пальцами себе между ног, Миша просовывает внутрь сразу два и разводит ножницами, просто для перестраховки. Выходит суматошно и грязно, начинает хлюпать смазка, но отец молчит, только кладёт горячую сухую ладонь ему на бедро.  
Всё ещё курит, не отводя голодногоо взгляда от Мишиного лица.

Жмурясь, Миша заводит руку за спину, ведёт по отцовскому члену открытой ладонью, и, придерживая, приподнимается, чувствуя как дрожат бёдра. Осторожно направляет его в себя, медленно опускаясь, борясь с подступающей паникой, когда постепенно, миллиметр за миллиметром, он проникает внутрь, растягивая податливое колечко мышц.  
Миша рывками дышит, надувая и сдувая щеки, пытаясь расслабиться, и запрокидывает голову, распахнув рот.  
Слишком больно. 

— Тише. Вот так.

Хочется разреветься и сбежать, Миша рычит и скулит одновременно, трясёт головой, сбрасывая накипевшие слезы, и, как награду, отец помогает ему, убирает сигару в сторону, берет обеими руками его за талию и тянет вниз, на себя. Миша, смаргивает и, хватая ртом воздух, смотрит на отца, цепляясь глазами за его лицо.

— Все хорошо, — говорит папа и от заботы в его голосе что-то внутри растекается, словно патока. У Миши капает с кончика члена, пока его тянут почти до упора, до звёзд перед глазами. Он давится воздухом, распахивает широко глаза, ничего не видя кроме пятен, через пелену наслаждения прорывается папин голос. — все хорошо, мой маленький.

Боль отступает вместе с неловкостью, Миша осторожно двигается, качается вперёд-назад, как на качелях в детстве.  
Горят щеки, плечи, и он не может отвести взгляд от отцовского, когда двигается чуть быстрее, не сдерживая стон, срывающийся с губ. Несмело, Миша касается пальцами своих плеч, ведёт к шее, прогибается в пояснице под жарким взглядом, и ласкает кожу живота и груди, сам себя дразня мимолётным прикосновением к соскам. Глаза у отца полностью чёрные, не отрываясь, он из-под ресниц следит за тонкими пальцами. Те очерчивают пупок, едва давят на выпуклость живота, и, дразнясь, глядят нежную кожу бёдра, пока не приземляются на отцовский живот.  
Мишу распирает от чувства заполненности, приоткрыв рот, он двигает быстрее бёдрами, помогая отцу, что ритмично натягивает его на себя, тихо и утробно рыча. Миша рычит в ответ. 

— сделай как тебе нравится. — велит отец низким голосом и Миша, не отрывая от него взгляда, чувствуя как тонет в чёрных глубинах, берет одну из рук и кладёт себе на шею. Она теряется в отцовской ладони, когда тот её сжимает. Миша хрипит от недостатка кислорода, гнётся в спине до хруста, глаза закатываются, пока подкатывает волнами. Кружится голова.

Отец кончает первым, когда Миша уже почти, ладонь сжимается ещё крепче, отрезая воздух вообще, и, задыхаясь, Миша трясётся, кончая почти больно настолько хорошо. Внутри настоящий взрыв, пульсирует и течёт, между лопаток сводит. 

А потом он приходит в себя на покрывале, над ним - опирающийся на ладони отец, толкающийся внутрь, даже не вынувший с прошлого раза.  
Еще не придя в себя, Миша заполошенно выцеловывает его линию челюсти, скользит по щеке и надрывно, отчаянно дышит ему в губы. Мишин способ сказать «я так скучал по тебе всё это время. так сильно скучал». Отец впивается в его рот, Миша режется языком об его клыки и даже не замечает этого, кусает в ответ за губу, сталкиваясь языками.  
Отец резко толкается и Миша обхватывает его ногами. Так. Пожалуйста.  
Нитка слюны тянется от губ, когда отец отрывается, едва не выпив из него душу, Миша облизывается, пробуя свою кровь. 

— папочка тебя любит. — внезапно говорит отец. Миша стонет, жмурясь. Отец без предупреждения впивается ему в шею, продолжая двигаться, резко и часто. Инстинкт заставляет Мишу бороться, по груди и на простыни льётся кровь, а член сводит судорогой оргазма. Миша обмякает, яд бьет по нервной системе и он перестаёт бороться, все силы перетекают к отцу, что приходит с яростным рыком. Место утекающей крови заполняет чистое блаженство, и если это то самое от чего его удерживали эти пятнадцать лет, то он оторвёт голову каждому из этих соцработников. Как они могли посметь лишить его такого удовольствия?  
Твёрдое запястье прижимается к его губам и Мише не приходит в голову бороться. Он открывает рот и пробует терпкий вкус отцовской крови, сильно напоминающий соленую вишню .

Умирание для него похоже на сон после долгого и тяжелого дня.

***

Его будит голод. Ещё не успев открыть глаза, он рычит, скаля зубы.

— мой маленький хищник. Юлия, подойди сюда и накорми моего мальчика. Ты же видишь как он голоден. 

Голос Создателя — папы — греет пустые вены. 

— и не дергайся. — и тут же совершенно другим голосом, полным скрытой нежности и заботы, — открой глаза, маленький. 

Миша послушно распахивает глазища, глядя на папу, и скулит, показывая как он голоден. Создатель гладит его по челюсти когтями и показывает на женщину. Миша чувствует её запах. Он сладкий.

— Миша, милый, пожалуйста. — женщина плачет. Миша не помнит кто она такая, но точно знает что она его еда. Так сказал Создатель. Тот ведёт когтем по ее шее.

— вот здесь. Здесь ты должен укусить, чтобы взять как можно больше. 

Миша чувствует как по подбородку текут слюни. 

— да. — разрешает Создатель.

Миша срывается с места, прокусывая тонкую кожу женщины в указанном месте, кровь льётся ему в рот, сладкая, и он стонет от удовольствия, не обращая внимания на крики. Она вкусная.

Кровь. Кровь. Кровь.

Женщина в его руках обмякает, он вгрызается в мясо, рыча. Ещё.

— больше ты от неё не получишь.

Миша разочарованно отпускает её, труп тяжело падает на постель, он ногой отпинывает его и сбрасывает на пол. Мертвые глаза матери укоризненно на него глядят.  
Миша осознает, что сделал. Стыд так и не приходит.  
Папа внимательно за ним наблюдает и остаётся довольным увиденным. 

— Мой волчонок. Неужели ты так долго не ел без меня? Я скучал по твоей жажде крови.

— Я тоже скучал, папочка.

Миша облизывает губы.


End file.
